Talk:Winry Rockbell
09 vs 03 Er... Why does the 09 series have a friggin novel devoted to it, and 03 has a paragraph? Bjj8383 21:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) This may be my bias, but I think it's because the 09 series is 1) better, and 2) more accurate to the manga and Hiromu Arakawa's original vision for her story. But if you think the 03 section should be added to, then by all means edit away! Labealeisoud 22:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) EdxWin Does anyone think they'll end up together? Or a confession....or something? User:Ninabean822 23:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I think they will. In Anime usually they don't show a confession but flashfoward many years later to their children implying that they confessed and got married. I think we've got all the confession we need. Winry knows how she feels and Ed' just got to come to terms with how he feels. Personally, I feel that his promise to return and request for her to bake him an apple pie was some kind of thinly veiled metaphor. Not sure we'll see far enough for them to have children or even have an actual wedding, but I think them ending up together is a given, so long as neither of them dies. CorbeauKarasu 23:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree all Ed has to do is admit he loves her too its so obvious. Then we might see her bake him an apple pie. I hope something happens between them soon x3 - User:Ninabean822 Sorry. I don't remember too many of the details of the '03 series. I agree it's better, btu they will have the same amount of content when the page is finished. Anyone who wants to add infor for the 03 series is welcome to do so, but should know that i plan to edit and reword a lot of the content later. CorbeauKarasu 03:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Look, I support EdWin (along with many other couples in the FMA fandom, I kinda mutli/crackship) but a majority of her trivia is just EdWin speculation and is kinda placing it on a pedistal. It isn't really neutral and it's speculative so should it be reomved? Winry is a very loved character. For example Mania Entertainment's Jarred Pine liked how Winry's character is further developed in the manga than in the first anime, remarking her first meeting with Riza Hawkeye which he claims "It is such a simple scene, but it really speaks volumes about the characters." '' While I do have experience in the fandom (and I have seen a small portion of Winry hate), I don't think you need to put Wirny is a very loved character and then place an example that has no definite proof on anything :/ It just seems that this person is placing an opinion on here as trivia. I adore Winry but I don't think it's nessecary to have to have that she's a loved character. It's kinda junk trivia ._.;; ''Ed and Winry's romantic relationship is heavily implied in the FMA series. By now, it is obvious to fans that they probably will end up together. This is one of the most popular FMA pairings. It's also known as "Edwin". '' As I said again, I do like EdWin but this seems like hopeful speculation. |: I mean, I don't have a problem with anything except the second sentence (and maybe the third can be debated? but i don't have a problem with it). It just doesn't seem as trivia as so much of an in-your-face speculation ._.;; and to speak on the behalf of a large community is uncomfortable imo. XD; Now, please try to speak with a neutral and unbiased tone instead of going, "NO WAAII!! EDWIN IS CANON!11!!!!!! *insert something that is obnoxious and has to do with dairy here for no apparent reason*" Thank you. (btw, I do not mean to make fun of any EdWin supporters with that . . . example) :::Terrific points, all. These are, indeed, subjects to take into consideration; be advised, however, that the overhaul of this page is not yet complete. Also, please remember to sign your edits to talk pages with four tildes (~) CorbeauKarasu 20:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Rockbell and Rockwell I was thinking about this for a while - could Rockbell be a reference to/mistransliteration of Rockwell, which was an aircraft-making company? Also, it says that in 2001 (the year when FMA 'began'), it was split and one of parts became known as Rockwell Automation - kinda similar to Rockbell Automail. I believe 'Rockwell' would be Rokkueru (or something) not Rokkuberu, though. Kiadony 08:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) An interesting point. Winry isn't part of the military or anything, so she doesn't fall under the naming convention, but that isn't to say that Arakawa couldn't have taken her family name from there. It's possible. CorbeauKarasu 12:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Teacher? Was Dominic her teacher in the 2003 series? I don't remember her even having a teacher. She met him, but it was only for one episode, and Rush Valley was never mentioned again as far as I remember. She was never off on her own working, just staying at home or doing dumb stuff with Sheska. Right? Tommy-Vercetti 23:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :He and Paniya were seen in the epilogue of the final episode with Winry who was training at their house. You can read the summary I made from the footage at Episode 51: Laws and Promises (2003 series). Besides Winry did state in that episode that she was going to train to become a better automail mechanic. -Adv193 04:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I seem to remember Dominic saying that he'd introduce her to a good teacher, but it never showing who that teacher was. I don't take the fact that she was practising at the LeCoulte house as saying 100% that she worked with Dominic, she could just as easily have been visiting. Fullmetal Fan 06:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Well it looks like the dubbed version of the series is available on Hulu again (and is also now available on Hulu Plus) and after checking the end credits again Winry is using a machine for an unknown automail limb in Dominic's workshop while Dominic and Paninya are watching, so at least Hulu can help for the moment. Too bad that it isn't possible for the FMAB episodes yet, but they'll come around. -Adv193 07:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) More trivia Provided that "Edward Scissorhands" is one of the favorites movies for sensei, and Ed's name comes directly from there, is it possible that '''Win'ona 'Ry'der (main female role) has something to do with gearhead's name? Sounds more believable than misspelled Wendy to me. Well, Arakawa never said that Ed's name was taken from "Edward Scissorhands", and even if it has been, that would be very farfatched to think Winry's name would have anything related to that by extension. Arakawa always said FMA's names were taken (mostly) randomly from a name dictionary, and, therefore, no relation (or homage) to any famous story. But I agree that "misspelled Wendy" is just as nonsensical. I think it's best if people would refrain from trying to 'find meanings' behind the given names in FMA when it has been stated that, aside from a few, (such as King Bradley and Roy Mustang) they have NO meaning behind them. So, Winry is Winry because... well, that's her name! lol Turdaewen 00:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I made something funny about that on my DA (http://joaocouto.deviantart.com/art/The-Scissorhands-Alchemist-332860039), but if Arakawa didn't say something about that at least to Winry, there is no need to put that on trivia. JPPCouto 15:48, December 1, 2013 (GMT+0) Problems with the Appearance section Problems with the appearance section: 1. Talking about the curves of her body in that way in the first sentence is not appropriate. Her curves aren't a defining feature of her. Maybe putting something like that farth in to the paragraph, and giving a breif description of her total appearance first. 2. Mentioning that Ed says she had no sex appeal... That's one characters personal opinion, not a fact about her appearance. I think that part should be taken out entirely. FMA has lots of female viewers. I think it's important to be respectful of the female audience and to not write from a solely straight, male perspctive. This is a wiki and it's important to be inclusive and unbiased. You do know you're free to re-edit it yourself without asking for permission, right? Rewrite it to your liking, and if its satisfactory, no one else will mind. With all the main characters' articles, they've been reworked so many times, it's almost impossible now to recognize who the original author even was. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 17:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) The above user did edit it. I found the edits unsatisfactory, so I rewrote and rearranged some of the section to address concerns while also maintaining the information level of the page. The above comment is actually from several weeks ago. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 16:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I guess it takes wikia weeks to finally show an edit. Big surprise there. The no signature further dedules the date. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 16:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC) It's not your fault. An unregistered user altered the post yesterday for unknown reasons and added an unkind false signature (which I've since removed). It was that alteration that brought this section to the forefront of the recent edits page. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 23:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Sacred Star of Milos Wasn't Winry in there should we add atleast her being in that movie and adding aa picture I mean come we wrot abou Hawkeye and Mustang in that movie what about Winry forgot about her? Not to be mean or anything but come on people : Are you familiar with punctuation... AT ALL? Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 23:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC)